The Space Trader (LiS episode)
Last week, as you recall, we left Dr. Smith contentedly painting - unaware that, within moments, a cosmic storm of mysterious origin would threaten to destroy our space colony... Summary A freak storm destroys the Robinson's garden and condenser unit, forcing the family to ration protein pills. Dr. Smith and Will soon find a series of alien advertising signs which lead them and to an outdoor bazaar ran by a space trader. The trader shows them incredible wares-a helmet that translates language,another that renders Doctor Smith invisable and tasty food from around the galaxy, but the greedy businessman's prices are a too high for the Robinsons who require every vital piece of equipment they have.The space merchant attempts to drum up business by destroying the Robinson's food supply, a despirate Smith first tries to trade Penny's tape player, exchange for food.The Space Trader refuses,since he claims not to trade with children,Still,he kindly give Penny a candy cane stick,that changes flavor daily,that will last for ever anyone young at heart.Smith,tries one of the candies,but the Traders watch dogs stop him,thinking he is a theif. Dr. Smith on the other hand, is willing to trade anything for a decent meal,and tries to make a deal.The Trader wants the Robot,but at first Doctor Smith won't trade.Smith first ties to trade the Space Chariot and the Jupiter 2's radar control weather station.But a hungery,agree's to trade anything including the Robot.A hungry Smith ,is discovered by the Robinson's Robot.Learning of the unauthorized sale, The Professor orders Smith to get the Robot back, and in doing so, the trader tricks the doctor into signing himself over as a slave.To regain their trust,mostly Will Robinson,Doctor Smith promises to get the Robot back.But Smith accidently trying to get some sort of credit,wills his body to the trader in 200 years in exchange for the Robot. Unfortunately, the fine print allows the trader to collect immediately.The Trader,who wishes to leave,so he can visit the Trade Fair on the planet Tauron.Smith refuses and John Robinson tries to help the doctor out of the deal.The Trader warns them that he dealings are with Smith and Smith along. When the Robinsons learn the merchant has a weather-controlling machine, they realize they have been swindled and try to get Dr. Smith back.Will and the robot first attempt to free the cowardly old man.Once,back at the Jupiter 2,the Robot reveals everything,including the Traders use of the weather mechine.Major West,not liking the Traders unethical business practices,allows the Robot to destroy the Traders hand summoning contract with Doctor Smith.The contract,now null and void is over.Still,the Robot says that Smith will obey the contract,in about 200 hundred years.The Robot and the Space Family Robinsons chase off the angery Space Trader with his dogs. Guest star: Torin Thatcher (Trader) Background Information * The language translation device that the Trader uses is the same prop that was used as the "Thought Machine" in "Wish Upon a Star". * When the Trader's dogs come running after Will and Smith, during the scene where they approach the Trader's camp for the first time, one of the dog handler's looks up from behind a prop rock, then lowers his head very quickly. Links and references Cast *Guy Williams as John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson *Mark Goddard as Major Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Billy Mumy as Will Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Doctor Smith *Bob May as the Robot References food; high-protein pill; Torin Link * The Space Trader at the Internet Movie Database